


Boxing Day 番外 1 (Curtis/Jack)

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感謝软绵绵的NaNa太太借出在斯德哥尔摩情人中的綑綁梗！</p><p>聖誕賀文 Boxing Day 的番外<br/>前臥底Curtis/黑幫新老大Jack <br/>路人/Jack<br/>有暴力描寫<br/>＊Chris是Curtis的偽名</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boxing Day 番外 1 (Curtis/Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝软绵绵的NaNa太太借出在斯德哥尔摩情人中的綑綁梗！
> 
> 聖誕賀文 Boxing Day 的番外  
> 前臥底Curtis/黑幫新老大Jack   
> 路人/Jack  
> 有暴力描寫  
> ＊Chris是Curtis的偽名

「喂，怎麼了，小少爺？才第二天已經叫不出聲了嗎？」男人抓住滿是瘀青的細腰，把Jack撞向自己下身。

Jack身上掛着沾滿灰塵和汗水的白襯衫，鈕扣幾乎全都被扯掉了，褲子也被脫下隨手扔到一邊，唯一比較完整的就只有腿上的深色長襪和緊緊綁住雙手的領帶。

從放學後他就被擄到這廢工廠裡，被5個男人虐打並輪流侮辱，他都已經忘了時間了，男人們不時刻意刺激着他的神經，一會兒說已經兩天，一會兒說才兩個小時，他也曾經從對方用餐次數來粗略判斷過，但這對現在的他來說已經沒意義了。無論怎樣算，對他來說這是他一生中過得最漫長的時間。

他不斷感受着不屬於他的噁心體液連帶血液從紅腫的穴口流到大腿間，就好像這一切都不會有盡頭般。那個本來只有Chris踫過的地方，現在已被蹂躪得開始麻木起來。有過的滿足和喜悅，已經全轉為恥辱。

「來！張開嘴巴。」一陣腥臭味湧進口腔，他下意識的用舌頭反抗着，卻仍被強行頂到喉嚨，淚水一下子就被嗆了出來。忍受着背後的痛楚和噁心的感覺，他張開失焦的雙眼看着在場每一個人的樣貌。

記着他們。記着他們。記着他們。

Jack內心不斷反覆提醒着自己，但思緒已經飄到別處。

就在不久之前，他還在內心交戰，一邊祈求着Chris能來把他救出去，同時又不想對方會看見自己這副模樣。而在第二天開始，Jack已經知道Chris真的不會再來，Thomasina在電話裡說的都是真的。

“Chrtis"這個人根本不存在。

他跟Chris之間發生過的全是一場戲，他從來都只是一個工具或娛樂。

不，那不是Chris，那個人是誰？

「媽的，像條死魚一樣，這叫我怎樣爽？乖乖聽話，不然你怎有機會回家抱着媽媽哭訴？」身後的男人邊用力挺腰邊抱怨着。

「耐心一點，也許他需要點鼓勵呢，對不，小少爺？」粗糙的手碰上了滿是淚痕的臉頰，光是那種體溫就令Jack作嘔，但更加引起他注意的是他面前的手機，鏡頭正好對準着他的狼狽的臉。

「來，笑一個，讓你老爸在牢裡有點娛樂。」聽到錄影的按鍵聲他下意識的用力一咬。

「操！」男人馬上捏着他的臉把性器從口中抽出，按着染血的下體往Jack的肚子上用力的踢了好幾腳，Jack痛得捲縮在一邊倒抽着氣，並趁機把黏附在喉嚨和口腔中的液體都吐出來，冷汗從凌亂的卷髮間流落眼眶，隨着因痛楚而冒出的生理淚水一滴滴的掉落在灰色的水泥地上，形成一個個深色的水印。

我究竟做錯了些甚麼？他反問自己。他做錯了些甚麼，才讓那個人拋下他。

他覺得他的內臟被扭成一團，內心也被挖得空空如也。

「臭小子，你以為你真的還是少爺嗎？看清楚你現在的模樣⋯⋯」他扯着Jack的頭髮把對方從地上拉起來面對着他。

那個人到底是誰。腦海中不斷冒出疑問和那個人的臉，卻永遠沒有答案，但到了這種時候，他還是想着那個不明來歷的人。

Jack心不在焉的目光讓男人更加冒火，一記耳光揮在他臉上，額頭重重的撞在牆上，一陣暖流順着臉頰流到下巴。

「哈哈，你的小兄弟還好嗎？」旁邊的男人火上加油的嘲笑道，在對方一記眼神警告之後聳聳肩閉上了嘴。

Jack已經累得再沒能力反抗了，空洞的雙眼正好對上男人暴戾的目光。

「看來要給你一些記號你才會好好記住吧？」惱羞成怒男人露出陰險的笑容，從口袋中拿出小刀逐步逼近了他。

他以為這一切都終於可以完結了。

－－

「嗚嗯⋯⋯咳！咳⋯」Jack扶着馬桶把整天吃過的東西都吐了出來。   
他喘着氣扶着一旁的水槽站起來，按下沖水按鈕把嘔吐物沖走，隨便的漱了漱口就腳步浮浮的躺回床上去，他祼着身，連內褲也懶得穿上，而雙腿間的勃起也早已萎縮下去。

自跟Chris的重逢之後，他再次嘗試釋放自己，但結果就跟以前一樣。這6年來無論是跟男或女，甚至自己，他再也不能感受到只有Chris能帶給他的快樂，這樣的行為只為他帶來羞辱和令他作嘔。

他已經接近半年沒見過Chris了。不、應該是叫Curtis。不能算是沒見過，如果單方面也可算是見面的話，他幾乎每天每晚有空就會看着對方。

晨跑鍛鍊身體後上班、下班看着電視不知不覺的睡著、假日邀請朋友、Yona回家吃飯、獨自一人時躺在床上自我解決⋯⋯從他接手父親的業務之後，他就這樣觀察了對方接近3年，而二人的距離令時間變得似乎更漫長。

Curtis是出賣他父親和他的人，這個事實他每天都會這樣告訴自己，沒有人比他更清楚。那份切膚之痛每天都等著被解脫，而每當痛楚突然侵佔他的思緒，醜惡的念頭就會出現嘗試讓他在快將溺斃時提供一點微薄的氧氣，讓他還活着。   
他想讓Curtis痛苦崩潰，在他面前粉碎一切他所重視的，讓他受傷流血，求饒的時候一遍又一遍的哭喊着他的名字，就跟當初抱着他時一樣。他想Curtis不知不覺的消失在世間，只有他一個人知道他的所在之處，這樣的話那雙藍眼最後看着的也只能是他，他的面容，一切的感受永遠都會烙在那雙漂亮的眼球上。   
他還想Chris知道他真的很想念他，想Chris發現他就站在他身後，想Chris再抱着他，在他耳邊細語，親吻他身體每一寸。

想到這裡他下意識的用手隔着衣服按着那道疤痕。

Chris在他失蹤後有擔心過他嗎？有沒有嘗試過去找他，或者至少想起過他？

⋯⋯告訴他以前的事並非全都是假的好嗎？

他曾經有這麼多次機會去讓自己好過一點，然而當他拿着手槍看着站在不遠處的Curtis，他發現自己再也不能正常的思考了，就這樣一次又一次的錯失機會，然後直至在不久之前，他知道九頭蛇找出了Chris的真正身分，他才驚覺自己不能再拖下去。

Chris只可以是屬於他的。

他永遠不會忘記當他近看見昏厥在椅子上的Chris時的感覺，那好像就只懂加速的心跳。這麼多年來他都只敢遠望的Chris，現在就在他眼前。他緩緩的伸出雙手碰上那頭汗濕的短髮然後往下滑，長睫毛、高挺的鼻樑、豐潤的唇，失而復得的快樂令他沾濕了眼眶。

這些很快就會真真正正的屬於我。他想。

但他又失敗了，而這次是相當徹底地。

『我是你的。』

就在那一刻，他就知道自己永遠都下不了手。

Chris的淚水一次又一次的滴落他臉上，沖刷他的淚水。單單一句說話，6年來的埋在心深處的死結似是第一次有人願意出手解開，他的心情從未如此輕快過。

Chris的氣味、Chris的目光、Chris的吻、Chris的體溫。

彷彿Chris就是他唯一的救藥，阻止他繼續步向滅亡，讓那份充滿苦澀的喜悅重回到他的生命裡。

他獨自走過那段污穢不堪的路，讓多少人付出代價，看過多少雙充滿恐懼的眼神中自己的倒影，即使從未找到半點平靜，他仍一直的赤腳往前走在沒有盡頭的迴廊中。憎恨早就變成他慣性的自我保護意識，單純的感受讓他學懂麻木。

但要把這一切用在Chris身上是多麼的吃力。

「Jack。」

溫柔的叫喚聲讓他從混亂的思考中驚醒過來，他早就不在床上了，而是身處在一個他花了一段時間去找的地址，殘破混雜的公寓，本來的目標已經被打得半死躺在充滿污垢的廉價地毯上發出微弱的嗚咽，而始作俑者則站在男人的身旁，緊握着因猛烈撞擊而佈滿傷痕和血液的拳頭，那雙充血的眼睛正凝望着他。

心跳又再度加速，而他也控制不了。

他對Chris的愛，大概就跟他對他的恨一樣多。

**Author's Note:**

> 後半基本上是在精神相當差的情況下寫的，所以相當反映到錯亂的狀態（喂）


End file.
